Always My Best Friend
by PathlessSpore
Summary: Beetlejuice had always been there for Lydia. Then came the night when one of their arguements took a turn for the worst and never before had BJ been so afraid of being alone. All that's left behind are regrets. Then comes a chance for redemption, just not the way BJ imagined it, in the eyes of a pale little girl who looks so much like his Lydia. One-shot turned into Full Story
1. Always My Best Friend

Always My Best Friend  
Beetlejuice/Lydia  
Hurt/Comfort  
Oneshot

_I have nothing left to give  
I have found the perfect end  
You were made to make it hurt  
disappear into the dirt_

_Dear Agony-Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

_**A/N: This is a Oneshot, obviously. My first ever, not only for this type of story but also for the Beetlejuice fandom. I just recently found out that they made a Beetlejuice cartoon in the nineties and spent a good portion of my weekend watching them all. I did this for my own amusement so don't look too deeply into it a yell at me for getting information wrong.**_

_**This really isn't a romance or anything, there are romantic innuendos but that's about it. This concentrates mostly on the friendship between Lydia and BJ. So please, read and enjoy. A review would be nice too.**_

_**BJ might also be a little OOC, sorry I've tried to keep him in character as best I could.**_

* * *

To date, this had been their worst argument ever. In his own defense Beetlejuice had only been concerned for his best friend. Lydia was precious to him. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her, which included the sleazy flesh bags that she called her boyfriends. If the men she brought home didn't surpass the Ghost-with-the-most then they weren't good enough for her.

Especially this last one, when Lydia had brought him home for dinner he spent most of the time trying to look down her shirt than pay attention to anything she was saying. Beetlejuice wasn't about to have any of that. So as he was about to put a forkful of food into his mouth the self proclaimed Ghost-with-the-most decided that Lydia's latest interest needed to be introduced to some finer dining. This mostly included beetles. Actually it was all beetles.

Apparently Lydia didn't find it amusing. Beetlejuice had been floating near her ceiling listening to 'what's his name' scream in terror. He chuckled darkly and observed the beetle in his hand. He squeezed it slightly and was about to pop it into his mouth when the bedroom door opened with a loud bang. Lydia had done her hairs especially nice that night. Long black tresses pulled into a ponytail, falling down her back in cascades. She wore a purple and black lacey top with poufy sleeves and a black skirt. Her pale skin was accented by the dark makeup she wore. The dark eye shadow she had on seemed to accent her flaming eyes as she glowered up at him,

"Beetlejuice," she hissed vehemently. BJ eyed her from his perch above her, slightly glad he was out of her reach. He knew if she could she'd wrap her lithe fingers around his neck and choke the un-life out of him.

_Strike one_, He thought to himself

"How dare you! That's the fifth one this year!" BJ really didn't care what number guy this was. If he couldn't handle a few delicious beetles then he had no business being around Lydia.

"Aww, come off it, babes." He retorted cheekily as he tossed his dinner into his mouth. He felt the bug crunch between his teeth. As he swallowed he turned upside down to observe Lydia seething at him.

"Don't start, BJ" she snapped, she slammed her door shut and ripped out her hair tie. She was visibly upset. Beetlejuice did take a moment to feel bad. He didn't like upsetting his best friend but she needed some serious help in the boyfriend department. But she usually didn't take his criticism well. "I've really had it with you, Beej." she ripped off her boots and her socks tossing them to some unknown corner in her room. "Every time I bring someone home, someone that _I_ like, you have to go and scare him away!" She threw an indignant finger to her window. BJ turned his head to watch ex-boyfriend number five dive into his car and peel away.

"I'm only lookin' out for ya, babes," replied BJ indignantly, "do you seriously want to settle on some loser like that?" he jerked a thumb outside.

"I shouldn't have to have your blessing in the first place!" she was exasperated at this point, "I'm eighteen years old, Beetlejuice! I'll be graduating in less than a month and moving on with my life. I'm a big girl now; I can make my own decisions. Especially about whom I date!"

_Uh-oh, strike two,_ thought BJ lazily. He wasn't all that worried. Lydia had gotten mad at him before. This was nothing new. He had made it clear since the day she had started dating. Every guy she met had to meet his approval. He saw no reason to change that now, _Still, I'd better tone it down._

Beetlejuice sighed and floated down until he was face to face with Lydia. He tried to give her a weak smile but she just averted her gaze, "It' not the end of the world, Lyds," he comforted. He tried to catch her eye but she just kept looking away, "We can always fix things."

"No, BJ," she looked down at her hands, "There's nothing left to fix," she snapped her head up to glare at him. BJ backpedaled as she angrily got to her feet, "Don't you get it!" she screamed, "You've completely ruined everything! No one will go near me anymore! Not even my friends, they're terrified of me because of _you_!"

Tears slipped over her eyes. She sobbed uncontrollably her makeup smearing. Beetlejuice's jaw nearly dropped. Never in his un-life had he seen Lydia openly cry. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Babes," his voice was barely above a whisper. He knew he was floating on thin ice, "I'm sorry-"

"So am I, BJ," Lydia sniffled and wiped away her tears

"Babes?"

"It's over, Beej." Silence. Dead silence. Every function Beetlejuice had suddenly shut down. He dropped to the floor with a thump; his arms hanging uselessly by his side, his jaw had metaphorically and literally dropped to the ground. This couldn't be it; this couldn't be how it would end? Not like this. Beetlejuice scrambled up off the floor and rushed Lydia. He grabbed her by the shoulders,

"Don't say stuff like that, Lyds," he begged, "I know we've always our differences but we've always worked through them. Don't say that, you're my best friend!"

"Sometimes," she whispered softly, "friendships don't last forever." She pulled away from him, her arms clutching her shoulders like she was trying to replace his touch with her own. "It was fun back when I was a kid, but that's just it, BJ. I'm not a kid anymore, I'm an adult now. It's time I started acting like one." She looked at him sadly, her eyes still shiny from her tears.

"Lydia-"

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "Beetlejuice."

The next thing he knew he was behind her mirror, hands pressing against the glass. On the outside looking in, "Lydia," he called desperately, "Come on, please, can't we just talk about this?!" he pleaded desperately. His best friend, the person whom he had spent most the past five years with, the person who could always cheer him up, the person who could always make him laugh, walked over to her bed and pulled off a sheet. She strode over to her mirror and gave him the last smile he would ever see on her face,

"Don't come back, BJ," she advised, "don't ever come back." Before Beetlejuice could protest she threw the sheet over the mirror and blocked him from view. Blocking him from her life.

_Strike three._

* * *

_Day 3_

Beetlejuice stared sullenly at his T.V. Three days had passed since Lydia had banished him from her life. He found himself hoping that she was reconsidering her actions. He hoped that she regretted her words and would call him back. Then things could back to the way they were. He sighed and flipped off the device he had been watching absently, but things had really never been the same since she had turned fifteen.

She had been growing into her own. She started to become more concerned about her looks than about going with him to the Spooky Boutique or to the Shocking Mall. When she was sixteen she finally earned her driver's license and she spent more time out of her house than in the Neitherworld with him. Beetlejuice had realized then that he was starting to lose her. He couldn't imagine a day without her, whether it be in her room listening to her talk on the phone with her nerdy friends; or staring into her mirror trying to fix her already perfect face.

BJ gave a heavy sigh and leaned his head onto his hand. Then came the day when she announced to him she had her first boyfriend. He wouldn't deny that he had been a little jealous. Okay, he was extremely jealous. Made obvious when he scared her boyfriend so bad he was running from the house screaming. She had been mad at him at first, but he was able to save himself with a well place pun. The next few went by just as easily.

But as she got older her tolerance for his nonsense had dropped to almost nonexistence. She yelled at him for every little thing, sure he shouldn't have pulled the rug out from underneath her dad's feet, but it had been too easy. Of course, Charles had nearly broken his hip and had to be taken to the hospital. Beetlejuice removed himself from the sofa and shuffled over to his bedroom door.

He threw himself into his coffin and closed his eyes. He was tired. He was beaten. BJ shifted to his side and bit his lip. He was alone.

* * *

_Day 14_

He must have stared at the mirror for three hours at least. Waiting, praying that she would call him. Beetlejuice felt like he was losing his mind. As his brain popped out of his head BJ sighed and floated with his legs crossed and head perched on his hand. It didn't matter how long it took.

He would wait.

He would always wait for her call.

* * *

_Day 23_

BJ had lost weight. True he could not die of starvation but his lack of beetles had thinned down his physique. He didn't feel like eating anyway. He was too depressed. As he stared at the sheet covering Lydia's room from view he caught his reflection. Devious eyes that had once held so much vigor seemed to be a faded shadow. A perpetual frown covered his face, his skin had been pale once but now seemed ashen, and his hair had grown an inch or so.

He had once taken meticulous pride in his looks. As much as he hated baths he knew he had an image to keep. Now, it didn't seem to matter. He was still waiting.

He would wait for forever if he had too. He was still her best friend and when she needed him, he'd be right there.

* * *

_Day 33_

"Lydia, dear, are you sure you have everything?" Delia Deetz's voice was unmistakable. Beetlejuice flew into an upright position and looked hopefully at the only portal he had to Lydia.

"Yeah, Mom, just let me grab a few things." Lydia's voice cut through the air and he could hear her shuffle around her room. He pressed his hands against the glass of the mirror. BJ opened his mouth to call out to her. He was willing to beg for her forgiveness at this point. He couldn't take this torture anymore.

Then the purple and black sheet shifted slightly. Beetlejuice paused and with a snap of his fingers fixed his appearance. He was ready to act haughty and cocky,

_Just couldn't stay away, huh, babes?_

He grinned and tugged on the lapels of his suit. Then the movement stopped. The smirk faded away as he heard Lydia's exhale sadly. Then he heard her distinct footfalls slowly walk away. Farther and farther from him.

So this was the end? The end of all the years of laughter he had with her? This was it? Beetlejuice didn't want to believe it. He refused to believe it.

"Lydia." His voice was hoarse with disuse, "Lyds," he tried again louder. She didn't stop and as her door creaked to a close behind her Beetlejuice pushed against the Mirror desperately, trying to break through. To stop her, to apologize, to do something to prevent her from leaving him forever,

"LYDIA!" he dropped to his knees, his hand sliding down the glass, "please…."

"I'm sorry."

All that was heard was the sound of his heart breaking in two.

* * *

_Years and years, and years later_

How long had passed since the day Lydia Deetz had let him go? How long had he spent in solitude? Time seemed to no longer have any meaning anymore. Beetlejuice sat in the corner of his darkened room, head resting forlornly on his knees, arms clutched against his chest. His eyes stared out from beneath long hair at the wall on the opposite end of the room.

He had spent so long in this room regretting everything he had ever done to his best friend. He pondered where he went wrong, what he could have done to fix everything. Even after all these years he still waited. He still waited for the call that would bring back all the light and luster back to his existence. A shuddering sigh left his mouth as he felt his eyes beginning to sting. He closed them against the tears that brimmed over and slid down his pale, ashen face.

His mother had tried her best to comfort him, but soothing words could only do so much for his split heart,

_You let her go, _accused one half,

_It was for the best,_ retorted the other, _she didn't need you anymore._

_But Lydia will always need you. She'll call, you'll see._

_Don't get your hopes up, Beetlejuice. You'll only hurt yourself in the end._

BJ looked at the torn pieces of his heart he held in his hand and he shoved them back into his torso. His friends, his mother, his father, everyone had said the same thing. Lydia just didn't need him anymore. She had moved on, he was just a thing of her past. It was better to just move on and forget about her.

Forget about, Lyds? Never! He could never forget all of their misadventures, all the good times he had with her. He cared so much about his Babes; he'd face down a hungry Sandworm for her. Everyone knew how terrified he was of those.

Sadly he rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Then, from the distance, he heard a voice. Soft at first, timid, a long lost memory resurfaced as every nerve in his body lit up like they were on fire. BJ's eyes flew open.

_Though I know I should be wary,_

Could it really be? Beetlejuice weakly hobbled onto his feet and ran out of his bedroom door as fast as he could. Jacques, whom he hadn't seen in years, jumped at the sight of him as he ran past. The skeleton had not seen BJ since he had locked himself away in solitude.

Beetlejuice flung open the front door and made a headlong sprint down the Highway of Lost Souls. His feet pounded against the asphalt as he listened intensely for the voice,

_Still I venture someplace scary _

She had come back. Tears of joy streamed down Beetlejuice's face as he tripped over his own loose clothing. With a hiss he snapped his fingers and immediately a proper fitting suit hugged his body.

_Ghostly haunting I turn loose_

Yes!

_Beetlejuice…_

Someone had finally answered his prayers. Lydia's mirror was just in his eyesight. The sheet that had covered it for so many years had been removed. He could almost see into her room,

_Beetlejuice._

_One more time_, he pleaded desperately, _just say my name one more time, Lyds._

_Beetlejuice!_

BJ dived headlong into the mirror and landed unceremoniously into what seemed to be the remains of Lydia's room. So much dust covered the floor; it looked like it hadn't been swept in decades. Her bed was in tatters. The table which had held her crystal ball looked ready to crumple to ashes. How much time had passed since he had last seen her?

"Lydia!" his head flew around to face someone he did not recognize. She was tiny, so very tiny. Her features were small and petite. The poor kid looked like she was made out of porcelain. A white sundress matched her already pale complexion and jet black hair only made her stand out more. Her bangs hid her face; Beetlejuice could only see her timid smile. In her hands was a crumpled piece of paper and next to her feet a large wooden chest.

"No, I'm not Lydia. My name is Tessie Anderson." Explained the strange looking girl with a giggle, she smiled softly at him and folded up the paper in her hands, "you must be Beetle-"

"Ah!" Beetlejuice leapt forward and covered her mouth, "Unless you're ready to send me back don't say my name, just call me BJ. Ya got me, kid?" the black haired little girl nodded slowly and smiled underneath his hand. Carefully he removed his hand staring intently at the little girl who had called his name.

"Who are you?" he inquired. She just giggled,

"I told you already, my name is Tessie. You look a lot different than what grandma had told me."

"Grandma? I don't know your grandmother."

"Yes you do," Tessie insisted, she lifted up her bangs and Beetlejuice's jaw dropped, metaphorically and literally. They looked just like hers; those eyes staring back at him were Lydia Deetz's, "Lydia Deetz is my Grandma!"

"No way." BJ had managed to recover his jaw. Had that much time truly passed? Had she gotten married, had a family? There was no doubt this little girl was Lydia's granddaughter. The resemblance was remarkable. "How do you know about me, kid?"

"Grandma told me all about you. She loved to tell me all about your stories!" exclaimed Tessie as she scuffed her heel against the dusty floor, "I've always wanted to meet you," she explained shyly, "Is it true you know 101 ways to eat a beetle?"

Beetlejuice chuckled without meaning to, "Yeah,"

"Is it also true you're terrified of Sandworms? And you don't like taking baths?"

"Hey," BJ eyed her sternly, "Sandworms are vicious monsters that'll eat you as soon as they see you. As for baths, I hate being clean. End of story."

Tessie laughed and brushed her hair out of her eyes, "You're funny, BJ."

"Well I am the Ghost-With-The-Most," he retorted proudly. It took a moment for him to realize he had a smile on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed someone else's company. It felt good to have someone to talk to again, "Say, Tess?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Lydia?"

Instantly the atmosphere changed. Tessie's face seemed to fall as she dropped her head to stare sullenly at the floor. She clasped her hands and tried to hide a sniffle, "Grandma passed away two weeks ago. She was very old," BJ's mood went through the floor. Then this was it. Lydia was gone forever. She'd never know how sorry he was. How much he wished he could have fixed things. Now he'd never get that chance.

"BJ," Tessie placed a hand on the large chest next to her feet. She pushed it towards him and gave him a sad smile, "Before Grandma Lydia died she had made me promise something."

"What was that, kid?"

"She made me promise to give this to you; no matter what. I don't break my promises, BJ."

Beetlejuice stared at the wooden chest. What so important that Lydia made her own granddaughter promise to deliver it? He had a feeling he was going to find out.

"Tessie?" an unfamiliar voice called out from the hallway. BJ froze for a second, but with a snap of his fingers he was gone as the bedroom door swung open. A tall, good looking man peered in and smiled as he saw Tess sitting atop the chest. "There you are sweetie," he opened the door wide and stepped in. He had short, well cut black hair and kind blue eyes. His footsteps disturbed the dust on the floor as he strode across the room. Beetlejuice watched the scene from the safety of the ceiling. He winked at Tessie who was staring up at him. Gently he placed a finger to his mouth, "I've been looking all over for you. So, do you like it?"

"Yes, daddy, I do."

"Good, I'm glad. Now, why don't you go pick out your room?"

"Can I have grandma's old room, Daddy?"

Tess's father gave his daughter a loving smile. "Alright, sweetie. You can have it. We'll have to clean it up a little, but it's all yours." He stood up and gazed about the room, hands on his hips. His eyes landed on the dresser mirror and he smiled. "I'm surprised that isn't broken." Traces of a sad smile painted his face but it was gone in the next second. "Come on, Tess." He turned and started to walk out of the room, "Let's get some of the boxes into the house."

"Okay, I'll be down in a second."

As soon as the door closed Beetlejuice popped back to Tessie's side, "Your dad, huh?"

"Yep, Lydia was his momma. He's been really sad since she passed away. They got into a big fight a few days before she died. That's why my dad and I are here. Grandma wanted Daddy to bring me here to live. She'd thought it be good for me." Tess smiled up at BJ, "Anyway, I've got to go help Daddy unpack. You can stay here if you want and look through the chest." As she walked across the room and opened the door she looked back and gave Beetlejuice a warm smile, "I'll be back, I promise!"

BJ was left in silence as the door snapped to a shut. For a moment he stared at the closed door before turning to the wooden chest and placing a gentle hand on it. With a deep breath he pushed open the lid and looked inside. The only thing that rested at the bottom was a large leather bound book. Gently he lifted it out of the box and placed it into his lap. He traced the cover lightly with his fingers. Engraved in gold lettering was _Memories_.

He flipped it open and on the first page was a picture Lydia as he remembered her. Her face was full of joy as she stood in front of large stone building with a green lawn and thousands of people milling behind her. Below the picture, in her handwriting, was "My first day of college." BJ chuckled and turned the page. Another picture, this time she was surrounded by friends in what seemed to be a bar. She was laughing again holding a small clear glass up in the air. "My twenty-first birthday."

Page after page, memory after memory; Beetlejuice looked at them all. Her wedding day when she became Mrs. Lydia Anderson all dressed in black and white. The day that Tessa's father, Robert Anderson, was born. He turned out to be an only child. Pictures of Lydia's time in Paris, Italy, and London all passed before Bj's eyes. And in every picture Lydia grew ever older. Her skin started to fade and wrinkle, her beautiful hair peppered with grey. They were signs that so much time had passed.

Then, her pictures had turned to her son. His first day of school, his first play. Awards that he had won, even his girlfriend who had eventually turned into his wife. Pictures of Tessa came even later as the pages of the scrapbook began to run out. As Beetlejuice turned another page he came to a stop. Lydia was so old. Skin that had once been pale and beautiful now was wrinkled and faded. Her hair was entirely gray but her eyes had never lost their luster. She wore smile on her face as she held her granddaughter on her lap. Despite the happiness BJ saw on her face he could see that she also looked very tired. She must have died shortly after this picture.

With a heavy sigh Beetlejuice went to close the book but before it snapped shut he noticed black handwriting on the last page. He stopped and opened to it,

_Beetlejuice,  
I write this note to you on my deathbed. It's been seventy-three long years since the day I banished you back to the Neitherworld. I am an old woman now, BJ, I've lived my life and the only regret I have left is that I didn't tell you how sorry I am. Beetlejuice, I am so sorry for the way I treated you that day. I know I should have told you this in person but I was so scared to face you. I was so scared that you would hate me forever and I would lose the only friend that ever really mattered. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me even though I know that I do not deserve it. But for old times' sake may I ask one favor of you? My granddaughter, little Tessie, hasn't a friend in the world. She is alone. Please, BJ, please be the Best Friend she so desperately craves and so desperately deserves. Please be there for her as you were always there for me. If I can have it then that is my one last wish._

_Now and always your best friend,  
Lydia Deetz_

Droplets of tears fell onto the page as Beetlejuice tried to hold them back. He clutched the book in his hands tightly trying to fight the pain in his heart. "I'm sorry too, Lyds," he sobbed, tears streaming down his face, "and I forgave you a long time ago." Slowly he closed book and clutched it to his chest. She hadn't forgotten him. She had always kept him near to her heart, had told her own granddaughter about their stories, about all the fun they had.

And now, with so much fear and doubt in her heart, Lydia had asked one last thing of him. She wanted him to be Tessa's friend. To always be there for her now matter what, just as BJ had always been there for Lydia no matter what. A sad smile crept onto his face. He could do that, one last gift for Lydia.

"It's show time."

* * *

_A/N: So I hope all liked it and yes it was supposed to be sad, that's whole point of the hurt and comfort genre. See that little box below that you can write in? Yeah, that's the review box. It'd be appreciated if you could leave some constructive criticism._

_I was considering writing another chapter telling the story from Tessie's point of view or chapters of Tessie and BJ's misadventures. Like a continuation of the saga. Well, tootles._

_Pathless Spore_


	2. Tessie Anderson

Always My Best Friend  
Beetlejuice/Lydia  
Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Romance  
Tess Anderson

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
_Don't pay no mind to the demons_  
_They fill you with fear_  
_The trouble it might drag you down_  
_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_  
_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

_Home-Phillip Phillips_

_**A/N: Alright so I've decided to turn this into a full blown story. This will be updated when I have the time and the motivation. Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Tessie Anderson bounced down the stairs to the foyer of the house. The wood creaked beneath her feet as she landed on each step. She giggled and brushed the jet black hair out of her face revealing beautiful eyes that danced underneath. She wore a white sundress that blended with her pale, porcelain complexion. Finally she reached the bottom and ran off towards the front door to help her father, Robert Anderson, bring in the boxes from the movers' truck. Sunlight reached down from a blue sky dotted with puffy white clouds. The grass was green and the air smelled sweet with spring as a breeze drifted by.

Tessie brushed her hair out of her eyes again and smiled. Many years had passed since her grandmother had lived in Peaceful Pines. Technology had progressed so much during the past several decades but this small town managed to keep its wonderfully slow pace. Tess's dad had liked it as soon as he drove in. The little girl ran down the neatly cut lawn towards the driveway where a large moving van was parked. The back was thrown wide open with Tess's father rummaging around inside. As she walked up she had to stand on her toes to peek around.

"Oh, there you are sweetie," Robert's kind blue eyes twinkled at his only child. He walked to the edge of the truck and reached down to pick her up. Tess giggled wildly as she was lifted up into the air and into his arms. He hugged her tightly against his broad chest and kissed the top of her hair. Finally he put her down on her feet and gave her a huge smile, "So what do you think Tess? I know it's a big difference from New York."

"I like it, Daddy. There aren't a lot of people." Robert gave his daughter as sad smirk and ruffled her hair. He wouldn't be a proper father if he didn't worry about her. She had always been an estranged child who would rather be by herself than with other people. Robert had once asked her why she didn't make any friends and she just gave him a grin and said,

"Because I haven't found anyone I like yet."

Rob had often wondered if his mother had rubbed off on Tessie. Lydia had always been eccentric which caused so much embarrassment for him when he had to tell friends that she was his mother. But that didn't mean he didn't love her. Her differences were what made her unique, a one of a kind mom. And she was the strongest person he knew. His parents had divorced when he was young and he was always well taken care of by his mom even when life threw her for a loop. Robert remembered listening to her cry when she thought he was asleep. The next morning she always put a smile on her face just for him and she'd go off onto one of her wild "Beetlejuice Stories."

Rob sighed and handed a decently light box for Tess to carry. She clambered out of the back of the truck and walked into the house with it. He ate those stories up when he had been a kid. There were times he wished he had a pal like BJ to hang around with. But even as a child he knew that his mom's tall tales were just that. Tall tales. They were meant to teach him lessons about how to act and how to behave. How to be a good person and to help others. And Robert certainly didn't miss all the stories about personal hygiene. Those had been Lydia's favorites when he was going through puberty. Then, came the time when he outgrew his mother's wild tales and he wouldn't hear of any more Beetlejuice.

Robert watched Tessie skip back out to grab another box. She was so tiny compared to other children her age. It took a lot of effort not to coddle her so much. Robert recalled the first time he had held his daughter in his arms for the first time. She lay in the crook of her elbow, so sweet and so perfect, and crying her tiny lungs out. Her small hands were balled into fists and she shook with them with righteous fury. The moment Teresa Louise Anderson had been born Robert had fallen in love.

"Well, hello there!" Robert jumped out of his reverie about the same time Tessie dropped the box in her hands. He cringed as he heard the sound of breaking glass. He jumped down from the truck and patted Tess on the arm. Her bottom lip trembled slightly as she looked down at the box,

"It's okay, Tessie," he reassured soothingly, "accidents happen. Besides, it's just glass." She gave him her sweet smile and nodded. Robert turned to face a young couple coming up the driveway to greet them. He shook hands with a perky redhead and what seemed to be her husband, a muscular blonde.

"I am sorry," apologized the lady, "We didn't mean to startle you."

Robert shrugged, "It's no big deal."

"We saw your van and thought we should come over and introduce ourselves," explained the large blonde, "Jackson Brewster, this is my wife Nadine."

Nadine beamed at Robert, "Is the 'Mrs.' around?" that earned a nervous chuckle from Rob,

"Umm, no, it's just me and Tessie." He indicated to his daughter who was shyly peeking out from behind him. The red head's smile faltered for a moment but brightened,

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that." A boy with blond hair poked his head around from the woman's legs. "Oh, this is Gabe, our son!" She pushed the boy into the open, "Say hello, darling."

It was quiet as the two children looked at each other. Finally Gabe sneered, "Why do you look so weird?"

"Gabriel!" Mrs. Brewster's face went red, "I am so sorry," she apologized swiftly and she pulled her son off to the side to give him a scolding. Tessie merely looked at the boy and turned away, she didn't seem to be bothered by his rude remark. This bothered Robert slightly, but he was glad that her feelings hadn't been hurt.

Awkwardly he averted his gaze from Mr. Brewster, Tessie took the box she had dropped on the ground and smiled up at him, "Do you want me to put this in the kitchen, Daddy?"

"Sure, just be very careful." She nodded and turned to skip inside. Not really sure on what to do, Rob smiled kindly at his neighbor and climbed back into the truck. He listened at the Brewster family walked away, Nadine still berating her son.

He and Tessie worked diligently for about an hour and then went into town to have lunch. The waitress as the small café had taken a liking to his daughter as soon as she saw her. Afterwards, they went back to finish bringing in the boxes. Night had fallen over the large household. Robert had managed to remove much of his mother old furniture with the exception of the mirror dresser. Tessie had insisted that it stay.

While his daughter dressed for bed, Rob rolled out her sleeping back and placed her tattered bear Vincent in the covers. She came skipping in and wrapped her arms around his neck. Things had been so hard since he had divorced Tess's mother. He struggled to run a multi-million dollar corporation while dealing with his adulterous wife who liked to party and spend his hard earned money. The last straw for him was when she had taken their daughter to a bar and left her there.

Robert swung her around in the air, Tessie giggling madly, and he kissed her on the cheek. When he set her on her feet, his little girl ducked under the covers. Meticulously he tucked her in,

"Do you want me to leave the light on?" questioned Robert, referring to the small lamp on the dresser. Shyly Tess nodded,

"Please?"

"Ok, goodnight princess." He kissed her on the forehead and stood to leave. He looked back one last time before leaving the room. Her eyes were closed, Vincent clutched in her arms. With a smile he shut the door behind him. He didn't see Beetlejuice hanging up by the ceiling, looking down at the little girl sleeping peacefully.

Robert wouldn't need to worry, BJ would watch over the kid tonight.

* * *

_**A/N: I decided to start out easy, I still have very little ideas about the misadventures BJ and Tess can get into but I do plan on introducing the sweet thing to Jacques, Monster, and Ginger. So the next chapter should be fun!**_

_**PathlessSpore**_


	3. The Neitherworld

Always My Best Friend  
Beetlejuice Fanfiction  
Friendship/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 3  
The Neitherworld

_Though I know I should be wary,  
Still I venture someplace scary._

_Ghostly Hauntings I turn loose,  
Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!_

A streak of lightning shot through the sky as loud thunder rumbled afterwards. Beetlejuice dived unceremoniously out of the mirror and on to the floor, landing right at Tessie's feet. She giggled down at him, black bangs covering her eyes showing only her smile.

"Hey, Kid," greeted BJ as he sat up and rubbed his head,

"Hi, BJ," Tessie tossed her bag off to the side and ran up to her four poster bed, covered in navy blue sheets. She proceeded to discard her school clothes for more a comfortable pair of jeans and a faded T-shirt. Beetlejuice preoccupied himself by hunting for lunch.

In the short time since Tessa had moved into her grandmother's old house, Beetlejuice had gotten rid of the roach problem. Much to the surprise and delight of Robert, Tess's father, though the man would never find out who had actually done the work. Bj looked and felt like his old self again, though the pain of losing Lydia had not lessened over time. But it was abated every day he spent with Tess, Lydia's ten-year old granddaughter.

"So what's the game plan today, kid?" Called Beej from the ceiling as Tessie came skipping in and discarded her school clothes in the nearby hamper. He still had yet to find a proper nickname for the child, as Tess was already short for Teresa; and the little girl made sure to tell him how much she _hated_ to be called Teresa.

"I don't know, BJ," she said unhappily. The ghost with the most shot his glance down in concern. Making friends was difficult for the little girl; other children were scared of her and isolated her. Other times she was the brunt of cruel jokes, and the kid was so soft-hearted and kind she usually just turned away. Nobody knew she often came home in tears.

Robert was at his wit's end on what to do; he had tried everything. He had talked to teachers, children's parents but nothing seemed to work. All Beej could do was be a shoulder to cry on, and he was happy to comfort the little girl when she needed it.

Then it hit him, why did she need those pointless fleshbags as friends anyway? Not when he could introduce them to his own. Jacques, Ginger, even Monster would love the girl to bits and pieces.

"Hey kid," Beetlejuice floated down from his perch, "I've got an idea, how about—" His head snapped off to the right, "One minute." And BJ dove on to the floor and not two seconds later held up a big fat roach. Tess cringed as he ate it, hearing the carapace crunch between his teeth.

"Ew," giggled Tessie as BJ belched loudly, "You're so gross, BJ."

"I know." The Ghost replied casually, and he returned to his spot and poked Tessie in the nose, "Anyway, wanna come with me on an adventure?"

The little girl smiled, "Sure, but I have to ask my Dad if it's okay." The little girl hopped off the bed and ran out her door. BJ rolled his eyes and waited patiently, not five minutes later she came bouncing back in, "Daddy says it's alright. He's busy with work, so we can't bother him."

"Where we're going, you're dad isn't going to hear a peep out of the both of us!" and Beetlejuice dove straight into the mirror. Tess watched as he appeared on the other side of the glass, his handheld out for her to take. She hesitated for half a moment, before grasping it and she felt herself get pulled through.

They landed in a gothic rendition of her bedroom in varying shades of dark blue. Before Tessie could ask questions Beetlejuice led her to the bedroom door and threw it wide open.

"Kid," he said as Tess gasped and looked over the floating highway, "Welcome to the Neitherworld."

The little girl's jaw was wide open as she peered down the Highway of Lost Souls, the asphalt stretching beyond her vision. With a motion forward Beetlejuice led her down the road, until a large house with gaudy neon lights swam into view.

"BJ's Roadhouse?" Tess looked up at him as the ghost shoved his hands into his pockets, "Is this your house, BJ?"

"Yep, I share it with two of my friends. I figured you might want to meet them, they were really good friends with your Grandma."

"Really?"

Beetlejuice smiled and nodded toward the front door. Before either could take a step a loud voice called out from across the street.

"Beetlejuice, Is that you?" The ghost rolled his eyes and turned around. The Monster across the street came out from his cattle skull house, with his dog Poopsie close on his heels. Tessie instantly ducked behind Bj's legs and peered cautiously from between them. "I haven't seen ya' around in a while, where have ya' been?"

Bj shrugged his shoulders casually, "I finally decided to get out of the house, and I even met someone new." The ghost jumped off the ground and floated above Tess. The little girl shrank back from the Monster and whimpered. With a gentle smile Bj grasped her shoulders comfortingly, "It's ok, this is the Monster across the Street; your Grandma knew him."

"Her Mima, I don't know her, Beetlejuice. Whatch'ya talkin' about?"

"Sure you know her, grandma," teased the poltergeist, he lifted up Tessie's bangs and Monster gasped, "This is Lydia's granddaughter, Teresa."

"Tessie." Corrected the little girl coldly, giving the ghost a stern look. Bj chuckled and patted her on the head,

"Why, you have your Mima's eyes." Complimented the monster as he reached out and ruffled Tess's hair. The girl smiled sheepishly and giggled wildly as Poopsie ran over to her and jumped into her arms.

"I was going to introduce her to Jacques and Ginger." Explained BJ as Tess began to chase Monster's dog around the road. The Monster nodded, and jerked a thumb over to the roadhouse,

"Then, let's all go together, hmm?"

"Good idea. Hey Tess," The girl looked up with Poopsie in her arms and instantly she ran over to his side, "I have some more friends for you to meet." She smiled at him and nodded, the trio set off across the street and with a snap of his fingers, BJ opened the door for the girl. She stepped into the house and was instantly greeted by a tall, skeleton.

"Ah, Beetlejuice," The skeleton shot his gaze down towards Tess, who was shaking at BJ's feet, "who is zis?"

Tessie's eyes widened fractionally as she recognized the skeletons heavy accent,

"Parlez-vous François?" She quipped politely; the skeleton chuckled and got down upon his knees,

"Oui, mademoiselle, je'm'appelle Jacques. Et vous?"

"Je'm'appelle Tessie." The girl smiled shyly at the skeleton as he looked up at the ghost,

"I must ask who zis wonderfully, amazing girl is, Beetlejuice." He ruffled Tessie's long black hair, "Zat is a wonderful accent by ze way."

Tessie scuffed her shoe shyly as Bj smirked, "Her name is Tessie, she's Lydia's granddaughter."

Jacques looked surprised, "Truly, zis no cruel prank, or tasteless joke?" BJ shook his head and the skeleton laughed, "Well Zen, she must be introduced to Ginger as well. I will go find her, please Teresa, make yourself comfortable."

"It's Tessie," corrected the girl with a sour face, she watched as the Skeleton disappeared inside the house in search of Ginger. Bj and the Monster stepped in after and was about to close the door when a loud voice called from outside.

"Monster, where are ya?"

Visibly the hairy cowboy cringed, "Aw, shucks, that's right, I promised my wife I'd take the dogs for a walk."

On cue another large hairy monster pushed her way through the door, dressed in the same western ensemble as her husband. The female Monster looked ready to yell at her spouse when she noticed the little girl peering out from behind BJ's legs.

"Well, who's this little one?" She inquired softly; a large smile covered her face as Tess blushed.

"I'm Tessie," she called from her spot.

"Where's Junior?" inquired Beetlejuice casually, instantly Monster and Monstress brightened, "I think they'd get along nicely, don't you?"

The large female Monster turned on her heel and stuck her head out the door, "Junior!" she screamed and not two seconds later a young Monster boy stepped out from behind his mother. The two children stared at each other for a long time, then—

"Hi," he greeted cheerfully, his tone containing a slight southern twang, "I'm Jr. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Tessie." She replied shyly, Junior grinned and grabbed Poopsie around the waist,

"You wanna go play?"

It thrilled BJ to see Tess's eyes light up, she nodded enthusiastically and the two children ran outside. The sound of loud laughter could be heard; Beetlejuice wandered to the window and looked out to find Junior and Tess playing with the dogs. They ran across the yard, the sick green of the Neitherworld fading in the background.

"Where iz Tessie?" called Jacques as he came back with Ginger. The ghost chuckled and jerked a thumb outside,

"Playing with Junior."

"Ah, she has made a friend, zat iz wonderful."

"Let her play," advised the tap dancing spider at Jacques side, "she can meet me some other time."

For a long while everyone inside reminisced about Lydia, as her granddaughter played with her new friend. Finally, as the sun was about to set Beetlejuice decided it was time to take Tess home.

"Her dad will wonder where she's gotten to," explained BJ as he walked out to the front yard. To his surprise he found both Junior and Tess sleeping peacefully on the bellies of Poopsie and Poopette.

"Why, they must have worn each other out." Sighed the Monstress happily, she and her husband picked up their son as Bj cradled Tess in his arms; she stirred slightly before settling down. He said good-bye to his friends and wandered off back towards her room.

BJ was just setting her on her bed when Roberts voice called from somewhere down the hall. The ghost froze before disappearing with a snap of his fingers. Tess's father poked his head through the door and stopped with surprise. With a tender smile he walked over to her bed, kissed his daughter gently on the forehead before tucking her in and turning out the light.

From above, BJ grinned and leaned back in the air, feet kicked up in relaxation. It was nice to see Tess smile as she made new friends. He didn't want her to be lonely anymore, and it didn't surprise him to find that she got along easier with the inhabitants of the Neitherworld than with the living. Tess turned in her sleep, earning a fond chuckle from the ghost.

"Sleep tight, Tess," he called softly down to her, "I hope tomorrow is as great as today."

* * *

**_A/N: So I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. I'm sorry for the slow update, but I've been pretty busy with one of my other stories, and had some writers block for a while. Not to mention college classes and fall semester starting soon._**

**_Anyway, leave CONSTRUTIVE CRITICISM in the review box, and I'll try to update soon._**

**_Pathless Spore_**


End file.
